


International Love

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: EVERYONE LOVED THIS SO HERE I AM POSTING IT AGAIN, F/M, i dont like it all that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Request: Kagami starting to like a (female)soccer player who is also a foreign exchange student from America. I love your writings, keep it up! ❤️





	International Love

**Author's Note:**

> bold text: dialogue in English (obviously I'm not going to type in Japanese, but if it's bold, imagine it being said in English)

"Alright, class! This is y/n, our new student! She is from American and is working hard on her Japanese, so if you could all please be patient with her!" The teacher announced, making Kagami look up from the doodle he was working on. He straightened up a bit when he noticed the fact that she was actually the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

She had an athlete's body, probably playing basketball or volleyball, h/c hair, and sparkling e/c eyes that held just a bit of mischief in them. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with being at the front of the class and having all eyes on her.

"y/n-san, would you like to say a couple of things about yourself?" The teacher asked y/n slowly, so that she'd be able to understand. She pursed her lips and nodded, a determined aura surrounding her.

"I came here on...a scholarship to play soccer...for this school! Nice to...meet you all!" She said confidently. Though she spoke a little slow, her Japanese was almost perfect, earning the respect of a couple of her classmates, including Kagami.

He knew that when he had to introduce himself once he returned to Japan after living in the States for almost six years, he was a nervous wreck. He didn't want to stumble over his words and look like an idiot in front of everyone. But this girl didn't seem afraid, she seemed to be very comfortable in her own skin, which Kagami thought was admirable.

As the applause of the class died down, y/n took her seat in the direct center of the class, surrounded by girls who were already bombarding her with questions and guys who were eyeing her up and down.

Kagami continued doodling halfheartedly while he thought of how he should introduce himself to her; Kagami almost never talked to girls--he had very little experience with the opposite sex, no matter how many times he'd been on a "double date" with Himuro when they were kids. The doulbe date would just turn into both girls pining over Himuro and Kagami being ignored, which he didn't mind. But he decided that he didn't want to be ignored anymore. 

Once lunch time was almost over, y/n had mostly been able to satisfy everyone's questions about growing up in the US, playing soccer, and her personal interests. She was exhausted from all the socializing she had to do, but she knew it would be worth it in the end if she could make some friends to cure the loneliness she could already feel coming. 

She yawned and stretched back in her desk, uncovering her bento and stuffing a rice ball into her mouth. 

 **"Hi, there. My name's Kagami Taiga."** y/n's neck almost broke from how fast she turned around toward the English speaker. She glanced up at the tall, muscular guy who was smiling down at her. She could see right through his cool facade; he was sweating buckets because of how nervous he was.

 **"Hi, Kagami! Where did you learn that English from? It's great!"** y/n mustered her warmest smile, cooling Kagami's nerves. This girl was so friendly, he couldn't help but grin back.

 **"I used to live in the States. I moved back here to become the best in Japan!"** Kagami chattered excitedly, completely forgetting to mention what he wanted to be the best at. The girl just giggled a little and listened to him talk about his current teammates and how they were like family to him. y/n thought it was quite cute the way Kagami could talk on and on about something he was passionate about--it didn't hurt that he was insanely attractive either.

 **"I'm sorry, what sport do you play again?"** She interrupted, earning a horrified look from Kagami.

 **"Oh, gosh. I didn't even..."** Kagami sighed and slumped his shoulders.  **"I play basketball."**

 **"Ah! That's so cool. I'd love to come watch one of your games, if that's alright with you!"** Her smile seemed unwavering and beautiful to Kagami, and the words that just came out of her mouth even more beautiful. A girl that was interested in seeing him play? Plus, she was attractive  _and_ friendly? 

Today must be his lucky day. But he'd never believe in that crap Midorima always went on about. 

 **"Yes!"** Kagami squealed, much to his dismay. He cleared his throat and regained his composure, running a hand through his hair in order to look as cool as possible.  **"I mean, yeah, if that's what you really want. The first game of the Interhigh is actually this Friday night so..."**

 **"I'll be there!"** y/n accepted immediately. She took out her phone and handed it to him. Kagami could barely hear her ask him to put his number into her phone, he was too bewildered at the fact that a girl had just asked  _him_  for his number. Him, of all people.

Maybe he should start believing in that crap that Midorima talked about. Fate seemed to be on his side today.

Kagami's massive fingers trembled as he struggled to input his contact information in y/n's phone; she made sure to invite him to one of her soccer games as well, all the while stuffing her face with her bento so she'd be able to finish her lunch before afternoon classes. He handed her phone back to her and stared as she put it away, not sure what else to say.

 **"Anyway, it was really nice to meet you Kagami. I'm so glad to find someone else who speaks English. Maybe you can help me practice my Japanese, too, huh?"** y/n joked.

 **"You're perfect."** Kagami answered, gazing into y/n's wide eyes. He blushed when he realized what he said, and tried to recover as quickly as possible.  **"I mean, it's perfect! Your Japanese, I mean! Your Japanese is fine."** Kagami stammered, not being able to hear his own voice over the pounding of his heart. He was sure he had ruined this girl's interest in him, but then she laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

**"You're a funny dude, Kagami. I look forward to getting to know you better."**

Kagami smiled, relief washing over his hot face. He smiled.

**"Me, too."**

* * *

 

It was _the_ Friday, the first day of the Inter-high tournament, and Kagami was unusually completely calm. He had stayed up pretty late the night before texting with y/n the new foreign exchange student. They talked about the parts of the USA that each of them were from, learning that they both lived in Long Beach, California.

Kagami couldn't believe how much he had in common he had with this beautiful, friendly, athletic girl. She was literally his dream girl, and he was ecstatic to find that he might even have a chance with her.

During morning classes, y/n would send texts of encouragement to Kagami from under her desk and smile at him each time she saw his read receipt come up.

At lunch, y/n gave him a bento she had made for Kagami herself and let him talk all about the school they were playing in the first game, Jitsuzen High, and listened to everything he had to say about them and how he thought they were going to play.

Y/n loved hearing him talk about what he was passionate about, because when he did, he had this determined gleam in his eye and a wide smile on his face that she found incredibly attractive.

 **"Anyway, I'll see you after my game tonight?"** Kagami asked hopefully, slinging his bag over his shoulder when the signal for the end of the school day sounded.

 **"Wouldn't miss it!"** Y/n smiled, waving at him as he left. A girl, Yatari, from her soccer team that she had made fast friends with came up to her desk and leaned on it, watching y/n pack up and get ready to go to practice.

"He was cute! What's his name?" She asked, a smug look on her face.

"Kagami Taiga. He's the MVP on the basketball team here. He also just happens to be from the USA, like me!" Y/n explained excitedly, missing the small smirk that was forming over his teammate's lips.

"You totally have a crush on him, y/n-san!" Yatari giggled, earning a scowl from y/n.

"So what if I do? Is that such a crime?"

"I've seen the way you act around him, like you're one of the guys. If you want him to be interested in you, you have to act more girly! Then he'll notice you." Yatari advised as the pair walked to the locker room to get changed. Y/n turned the idea over and over in her head, trying to find any flaws in it, but finding none, she decided to try it when she saw him later that night.  
—  
"Oi, Kagami, get your head out of the clouds! What are you doing?" Hyuuga yelled and slapped the back of Kagami's head, looking as annoyed as ever.

Kagami had to admit that he hadn't been paying attention to warmups, he'd been too busy searching the crowds in the stands for y/n's familiar, smiling face.

He thought he'd seen a girl that looked like her, being enough to make his heart soar, but he couldn't confirm that it was her from the makeup and over-the-top clothes she was wearing.

"Don't worry, Kagami-kun. I'm sure y/n will show up." A quiet voice said from behind him, making him drop the basketball he was holding. Kagami turned to face Kuroko, who was giving him a blank look.

"Eh? Kuroko! How do you know about y/n?"

"Kagami-kun, I'm in your class. I see you attempt to flirt with her everyday." Kuroko retorted, picking up the basketball and handing it back to Kagami.

"What's this about flirting?" Izuki slid up behind Kuroko, watching Kagami's nervous fidgeting.

"Kagami-kun has a crush on a foreign exchange in our class—"

"What? A crush?" Hyuuga appeared next to Izuki, along with Kiyoshi and Koganei.

"Kagami, you didn't tell us you got a girlfriend!" Kiyoshi says, slapping Kagami on the back and smiling widely. "We're proud of you!"

"How did he get a girlfriend before me?" Hyuuga wailed, getting ignored by everyone else.

"So what's she look like? What's her name?" Koganei asked, looking up at Kagami with sparkling eyes.

Kagami took a step back away from the questions shooters, feeling slightly uncomfortable at their excessive interest in his love life.

"Well, uh..." Kagami scratched the back of his head and looked down at the basketball in his hands, trying to hide the blush on his face. "She's new, shes from the USA, and she's on a scholarship to Seirin for soccer. Not to mention she's hilarious and funny and—"

"Okay, Bakagami, we get the point. She's perfect...so where is she?" Hyuuga spat angrily.

"Don't be so bitter just because you don't have the guys to ask Riko out, Junpei." Izuki said as he walked toward the bench to prepare for the lineup. Hyuuga ran after him, yellinf threats at him all the while.

Kagami kept his eyes on the stands, feeling uncertain that y/n was actually here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at Kuroko, who now had a small smile on his face.

"I said don't worry, Kagami-kun, just focus on playing your best. Show her your basketball." Kuroko encouraged. Kagami nodded and smiled.

"Alright!"

Throughout the game, Izuki would call out plays based on Kagami's current love interest, like "Get the ball to Kagami so he can impress his lover!" or "Let's make the girl go crazy for Kagami!". This was all in good fun, just to spite Kagami. He didn't mind as much, though, because he really did want to try his hardest to impress y/n with his basketball skills.

But he still hasn't spotted her in the stands.

After the game had ended and Seirin had won, Kagami checked his phone to find various texts from y/n from various points throughout the game, saying how cool a certain move was or how jealous she was that he could jump so high to dunk it.

 ** _So you're here?_** Kagami texted back.

 ** _Yeah, I was in the middle row! You looked at me a couple times, I thought you saw me._** She replied almost instantly. He texted back to meet him right outside the gym exit and practically ran outside to see her. But when he got outside, he was disheartened to see that she wasn't there yet. He sat down on the ground next to the exit and watched as the girl with makeup and formal clothes approached him. Once she smiled, Kagami knew exactly who it was.

 **"Y/n? Is that you?"** Kagami asked warily, confusion getting the better of him and raising his eyebrows at y/n's new look.

 **"Yeah, it's me! I know, I know, I don't usually wear makeup, but I decided to tonight!"** Y/n explained, hugging him tightly once she had gotten close enough to  
him. He hugged her back but was still distracted, thinking about why she would feel the need to dress up for him.

 **"What...now I feel completely underdressed. Was there a dress code I didn't know about?"** Kagami joked lightly, chuckling nervously.

 **"No, it's just...my friend told me that I should try acting and looking more girly to get you to notice me."** y/n tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking him right in the eyes.  **"Listen, I'm a pretty straight forward girl. I like you. So that's why I took her advice and wore the makeup and fancy clothes...to try and impress you."**

Kagami was absolutely shocked. This girl, whom he'd been talking to since he met her, who had been taking up all the space in his mind, thought that he didn't notice her?

 **"What?! Y/n, you've gotta be...blind! I think...I think you're the most prettiest..."** Kagami physically facepalmed at his terrible use of grammar and stuttering. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued.  **"What I'm trying to say is: you don't need makeup or fancy clothes. I noticed you from the moment you stood at the front of the class on your first day. And I've liked you since the first time you smiled at me."** Kagami's face was beet red and hot to the touch when he was done with his little speech.

Y/n's wide smile confirmed that he had said something right, and he was graced with another tight hug from the soccer player.

**"You sure do have a way with words, Taiga."**

**"Thanks. Now can we please go eat, I'm starving!"** Kagami laughed, trying to lift the awkward air around them. Y/n didn't seem to find anything awkward about their exchange and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

**"You said it, dude!"**

 


End file.
